


Beware the Shippers

by Squirrel_Stone



Series: Infinite [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Demisexual Rebecca Barnes, Demisexual Steve Rogers, F/M, In-universe shipping, don't attack people just because they don't ship your ship, especially the actors, ship and let ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7488603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrel_Stone/pseuds/Squirrel_Stone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve doesn't ship it. Some people are not okay with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beware the Shippers

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much a rant about how some shippers actively attack anyone who doesn't ship their ship.

“You’re cringing,” Rebecca declared, not even looking up from her crossword puzzle.

Steve let out a frustrated huff of air. “Did you know that there are some people who ship me and Bucky?”

That got Rebecca’s attention. She looked up, eyebrows raised. “You’ve found tumblr, haven’t you?” she asked.

“No, it’s on Instagram,” Steve replied. “Darcy and Tony warned me not to touch tumblr with a ten-foot pole, and if they both said it, well…” He sighed and shook his head. “There are people commenting on a photo of us saying some… not nice things.”

That earned a snort from Rebecca. “Not nice?” she parroted. “How not nice?”

Steve winced. “You wanna hear it?”

Rebecca took in a deep breath and sat back in her chair. “Let me guess: people are saying I should die so you and my brother can screw each other?”

“That is the most polite version of it,” Steve confirmed. “They’re completely disregarding the fact that I’m with you and Bucky’s with Natasha, Clint, and Laura. Not to mention the fact that I’m demisexual and have only ever felt sexual attraction to you, and-”

“Babe,” Rebecca cut in. Steve paused. “You’re monologuing.” She let out a sigh and shook her head. “It’s something we’re both going to have to get used to. It’s not appropriate, and it’s not right, but even if you tell them to stop, there will be people who say things like this and fetishize a theoretical relationship between you Jamie. There are people who will claim that you, Jamie, and I are all homophobic for disavowing the ship and the people who are rude in supporting it. We’re public figures; for all some people are concerned, we’re public property.”

Steve raised an eyebrow. “Now who’s monologuing?”

Rebecca sighed. “What I’m trying to say is just block them and do your best not to let them get under your skin,” she said. “Some of them are perfectly benign and will leave you alone about it, but don’t get wrapped up in the bad ones.”

That earned a small laugh from Steve. “I’ll do my best,” he promised, “though if I get one more dirty drawing in my inbox, I’m asking Darcy to hold a press conference.”

“Better go ahead and call her then,” Rebecca joked. “Cause I’ve got a feeling it’s not ending any time soon. We’re together, and a bunch of people who think it’s okay to harass us aren’t going to stop that. Or need I remind you of Mrs. Jones’s reaction when we adopted Philip?”

Steve snorted. “Oh, she did her best to get us evicted,” he mused. “I doubt Stark’s going to do that though.”

Rebecca grinned, a giggle escaping her as well. “Oh, you are such a nerd.”

“And you’re stuck with me.”

“Damn right I am.”


End file.
